Please, Hurt me
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Debían entrar a terapia, incluso si fuese en contra de su voluntad. No podían seguir de esa forma ya, aun sabiendo que vivir así era la única forma conocida. No esperaban que sus amigos y su hermano los llevasen a un lugar donde al encontrarse todo podría o cambiar o empeorar sus demonios internos. Reto Proyecto 1-8 (Las Mendigas fickeras II) para BlueSpring - MIMATO
1. Demonios Internos

Reto de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort.

 **Comentarios:** Conversé con BlueSpring y los cambios en el fic (no en la esencia del mismo) fueron aprobados. :)

.

.

* * *

 **Please, Hurt me**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _ **UNO:**_ _Demonios Internos_

.

.

 **I**

Mimi sabía que ingresar a un nuevo centro era totalmente en contra su voluntad.

La insistencia de Taichi y de Sora fue tal que terminaron convenciéndola y ella, si bien trató de no darle la importancia que realmente su situación ameritaba, su pareja de amigos insistieron hasta sacarla de quicio y ella se dijo así misma: _una terapia más, una terapia menos… qué más daba_. Ya sabía lo que pasaría, sabría que le dirían y, por supuesto, ella tendría la respuesta perfecta a la cual le seguiría una ronda de aplausos y felicitaciones.

Pero todo lo que tenía planeado… su auto complot hacia su propia rehabilitación quedó en ascuas en el momento preciso en que bajó del auto y vio el blanco y enorme edificio que se erguía frente a ella. Se asustó y no logró ocultarlo por más que trató.

Esta vez era en serio. Sus amigos se habían encargado de inscribirla en un lugar del cual sabían que ella no podría escapar ni mucho menos mentir.

–No puedo hacer esto – musitó y entró nuevamente en el auto.

Aprovechó que Sora y Taichi ya habían bajado - éste último dejó las llaves puestas para ir a la maletera ya abierta a buscar el bolso de la chica - y se encerró en el vehículo. Se tumbó en el asiento trasero tapándose los oídos, cerrando los ojos y comenzó a cantar a viva voz para no oír las suplicas de la pelirroja y del moreno que golpeando los vidrios le pedían salir.

 _No puedes hacerlo, no quieres hacerlo_

 _Sí quiero hacerlo, quiero mejorar…_

 _No quieres, no puedes dejar ir algo que te hace sentir tan bien…_

 _._

 **II**

–¿Mi guitarra? – murmuró Yamato molesto al ver que su instrumento no estaba en esa pequeña, blanca y asfixiante habitación.

–Sabes que no la tienes permitida.

Takeru le pasó un pequeño bolso blanco a uno de los enfermeros que los acompañaban, no le quedaban muchos minutos al lado de su hermano. Estaría allí por tres meses para comenzar su tratamiento y según avanzase podría tener días libres a la semana y salir del recinto. De no ser así, sumaría un mes más por cada vez que no presentara mejora.

Aquello era un ultimátum o mejoraba o simplemente sería despedido de su banda de música.

Y buscar un nuevo vocalista, sin tantos traumas y problemas no iba a ser difícil, eso había dicho su manager. Tras una ardua batalla con el sello discográfico decidieron, por el momento, sacarlo por un tiempo indefinido de sus actividades.

Para la prensa él estaba de vacaciones.

–Hermano…

–Ya vete – cortó acercándose a la única ventana de la habitación.

Torció una sonrisa que desapareció al instante en que tocó lo que creía era cristal. Resultó ser ¿plástico de acrílico?

Volteó a Takeru y se dio cuenta de su hermano menor no mintió en todo lo que le había dicho respecto a ese lugar. Ese sitio iba a ser una cárcel para él.

Lo había metido a una cárcel y en contra de su voluntad.

Comenzó a dudar de inmediato si realmente iba a mejorar allí.

.

 **III**

La enfermera que la revisó anotó con detalle en su hoja de vida todas las marcas que tenía en su piel.

Mimi, después de 20 minutos comenzó a sentir frío en esa pequeña habitación. No llevaba ni un día y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Sus ojos rebotaban en cada rincón blanco notando que las personas que habían ideado esas cuatro paredes eran realmente unos expertos. No había nada en esos escasos metros cuadrados que ella pudiese utilizar.

–Puedes vestirte – dijo finalmente la mujer y en un momento de descuido Mimi tomó un lápiz que había dejado sobre una diminuta mesa empotrada a la pared - ¿Quieres que veamos tus horarios de terapia?

–Como si pudiera negarme… -resopló molesta mientras terminaba de colocarse una camiseta blanca que le quedaba demasiado holgada para su gusto.

La enfermera ignoró su comentario y al notar que la castaña no estaba interesada en discutir acerca de su terapia, simplemente sacó una hoja desde una carpeta que luego introdujo en una rendija transparente. La mujer sabía que hasta una simple hoja podía convertirse en una peligrosa arma.

–Hasta mañana señorita Tachikawa – se despidió pero no se movió de su lugar. Mimi la miró desconfiada. La enfermera estiró su mano – pero antes, devuélvamelo. Las lapiceras no están permitidas.

.

 **IV**

–Quiero mi guitarra.

Fue lo primero que exigió Yamato cuando vio entrar a su habitación a un hombre alto de cabellos azules.

–¿Para qué? – preguntó el otro sacando una carpeta desde su maletín.

–Soy cantante, compositor… - le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pero aun siéndolo no la ocupa mucho para esos fines, ¿no señor Ishida?

La conversación quedó hasta allí.

A diferencia de otros pacientes, las marcas del rubio no eran visibles a simple vista, no estaban impresas en su piel, por lo que no debió llenar ninguna hoja con aquello. Por lo que el doctor pasó directo a una serie de ronda de preguntas que Yamato respondía con ironía o con tan solo una sonrisa siniestra.

–¿Está consiente de todo lo que va a perder si no mejora señor Ishida? Y no hablo de sus propiedades, ni de sus lujosos automóviles que ya están en prenda… hablo de su familia, de su hermano que acudió a mí rogando porque le entregara un tratamiento.

–Creí que la terapia comenzaría mañana… ¿Ya me va a sicoanalizar, doctor Kido?

.

 **V**

Esa noche los ruidos no dejaron dormir a Mimi.

Oía un reloj imaginario que le golpeaba los tímpanos con un tic-tac insistente e insoportable. Se tapó los oídos con la almohada aun entendiendo que con ello no solucionaría en nada ese maldito y repetitivo sonido.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe y con sus dedos hizo añicos la tela del almohadón provocando que las plumas comenzaran a volar a su alrededor. Eso la hizo sonreír momentáneamente, adoraba ver cómo las cosas se destruían.

.

 **VI**

Las ojeras de Yamato a las ocho de la mañana en punto eran negras y profundas.

Había dormido de los mil demonios y eso, en su caso, era literal… mil demonios lo atormentaban en sus sueños y al despertar, aunque los controlaba de vez en vez, estos se encargaban de salir a la luz con una frecuencia que cuando estaba lúcido, lo aterraba.

Ya a esas horas estaba sentado en la consulta del doctor Kido, vestido con un horrible pantalón burdeos y una camiseta blanca que hacían denotar, para su mal humor, el maldito frío que hacía en ese lugar.

–Estos serán tus medicamentos… - el doctor le extendió una hoja luego de explicarle para qué servían cada uno y el efecto que tendrían en él – recuerda que será normal que sientas más sueño y que tus extremidades hormigueen los primeros días. Te recomiendo que salgas al jardín y camines por un par de minutos para apaciguar las molestias.

–Bajo tu punto de vista… 3 meses son ineficientes para lo mío, ¿cierto?

–Debe poner de su parte señor Ishida. Puedes pasar toda tu vida medicado siendo la persona que crees que deberías ser o solo enfrenta tus miedos y deja que te ayudemos.

Yamato sonrió complacido.

–Al parecer deberé vivir drogado la vida entera.

.

 **VII**

La primera sesión de la mañana había sido desastrosa y Mimi reía para sus adentros cada vez que recordaba las veces que trató de sacar de quicio a la doctora que le asignaron. Era una rubia muy joven a su parecer, sino tenía la misma edad de la castaña no debía sobrepasarla por más de cinco años.

–¿Le parece gracioso, Señorita Tachikawa? – le había preguntado la doctora Orimoto.

–No – se limitó a contestar y en su rostro no había expresión alguna que demostrara qué estaba pensando o sintiendo.

–¿Es así como ganas?

–¿Así cómo?

–Eres buena jugando póker – comentó la doctora mientras leía un papel entre sus manos – ganaste mucho dinero. Pero así como lo ganaste… lo perdiste. ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Entretenido?

–No – repitió.

–¿Cómo perdiste tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?

–Averígüelo… para eso estoy encerrada aquí, ¿no?

–Tus amigos y familiares están preocupados, señorita Tachikawa… ¿no teme perder su hogar, a las personas que le quieren?

Mimi sonrió y al fin la doctora pudo ver una expresión en el rostro de la muchacha tras 30 minutos de terapia.

Ella quería a sus padres, quería a Sora y a Taichi… pero lo que tenía en su cabeza sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento, más cuando tomaban el control.

–No – contestó y volvió a su poker face.

.

 **VIII**

La primera semana pasó lentísima y su irritabilidad aumentaba exponencialmente debido a su falta de sueño y a la falta de nicotina. Los demonios internos lo visitaban todas las noches quedándose en su mente hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se escurrían a través de esa maldita ventana que no era de vidrio.

–Te ves fatal – comentó Takeru al otro lado de la mesa.

–Entonces sácame de aquí.

Tenían visitas cada domingo y esa era la primera.

El hermano de Yamato quedó asombrado en cuanto lo vio, estaba delgado, sus ojeras hundidas bajo sus ojos azules que habían perdido cualquier brillo. Se había acercado a él como si contemplara a su zombie que iba en busca de su comida.

Definitivamente los medicamentos habían transformado a su hermano, lo peor era es que no sabía si era en algo bueno o en algo peor.

–Necesito componer Takeru, necesito distraerme… este lugar me está matando. Voy a terapia en la mañana y en la tarde. El imbécil de Kido dice que debo tener paciencia, que si ve avances me dejará tener conmigo mi guitarra, pero bajo supervisión. Pero las putas pastillas no me están ayudando…

–Hablaré con él – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Yamato se agarró los cabellos desesperado.

–Esto no va a…

–¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritó una mujer a varios metros impidiendo que Yamato pudiera terminar su oración.

Tanto él como Takeru giraron en dirección al escándalo.

No fueron los únicos.

Una castaña golpeó la mesa, estaba levantada y observaba a una joven pareja – ella pelirroja, él moreno – con una irrefutable ira.

Yamato también se levantó, creía haberla visto en sus tontos paseos por el jardín donde iba a caminar para menguar los hormigueos que los medicamentos le provocaban en sus piernas y también en sus brazos.

Hombres y mujeres estaban en alas distintas del enorme edificio y los separaba una enorme puerta.

En las áreas libres eran separados por una malla metálica.

.

 **IX**

–Mimi, cálmate – pidió Sora colocando su mano sobre la de su amiga.

–Tú estuviste de acuerdo… debes terminar el tratamiento esta vez – dijo Taichi mirándola a los ojos.

–Sáquenme de aquí así como me ven o les juro que lo harán conmigo dentro de una bolsa negra – masculló entre dientes mientras un enfermero la sostenía desde el brazo.

Sora y Taichi cruzaron miradas de terror ante la advertencia de su amiga que en cuanto soltó sus palabras no mostró expresión alguna.

La vieron alejarse caminando a un lado de ese enorme hombre que ya le había advertido antes de entrar que si gritaba o no se comportaba cómo debía sería sacada de inmediato del salón de visitas.

Y así lo hizo.

Mimi avanzó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de esa enorme habitación. Sentía la mirada de las visitas visitas y de varios pacientes sobre ella, mas no le importó.

Excepto.

Ignoró todas las miradas a excepción de una. Era una mirada azulina oscurecida y Mimi supo que ese tipo estaba tanto o más medicada que ella misma, vio en sus ojos los mismos demonios con los que ella luchara a diario.

–¿No te dejan dormir cierto? – le preguntó en casi un susurro cuando pasó por su lado.

Yamato aún de pie volteo a verla y olvidando momentáneamente que su hermano estaba allí.

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

Era ella.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de tu agrado Blue. Lo tengo pensado en dos o tres capítulos aprox.**

 **A todos los demás, ya ustedes saben que los quiero, los adoro…**

 **Y si a todos! Incluidos aquellos lectores fantasmas huuuuu jajajjajja**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Las cuerdas de la guitarra

Reto de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort.

 **Comentarios:** Conversé con BlueSpring y los cambios en el fic (no en la esencia del mismo) fueron aprobados. :)

.

* * *

 **Please, Hurt me**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _ **DOS:**_ _Las cuerdas de la guitarra._

 _._

 _._

 **I**

Las drogas estaban haciendo lo suyo. Lo supo en el instante en que dos enfermeras tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta el baño para meterla en la tina a bañarla.

Mimi trató de recordar dentro de su adormecimiento mental cuando había sido la primera vez que mojó la cama y entre más hurgaba en ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosas. Se mezclaban con el agua y en la poca conciencia que le quedaba agradeció que un poco de shampoo le cayese en los ojos, de esa forma disimulaba en alguna medida la rojez alrededor de su pupilas.

Las dos mujeres que la bañaban no era muy delicadas y eso era lo que más disfrutaba dentro de su estado.

–¿Debo anotar esto? – preguntó una enfermera a la otra apuntando cerca de las costillas de la castaña.

–Sí.

–Parece reciente. No estaba en su historial la semana pasada.

–Se lo hizo por un descuido de una enfermera. La despidieron. Así que debes ser muy cuidadosa con lo que traes a la habitación de cada paciente. Todo lo que traes, te lo debes de llevar.

.

 **II**

–Supe que trataste de escapar golpeando a varias personas… - comentó el Doctor Kido de manera casual mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

Yamato sonrió con ironía. Se cruzó de brazos moviendo su cabeza de tal forma que un mechón rebelde no le tapase la vista.

Joe lo miró alzando una de sus cejas a la espera de que el rubio frente a él contestara, pero éste permanecía impertérrito en su asiento con los labios curvados.

–Le rompiste la nariz a un guardia – Yamato por alguna razón encontró que las paredes de la consulta del doctor eran muy interesantes – Yamato vas a cumplir un mes y estamos en el mismo escalón en donde empezamos. No hemos avanzado, no quieres afrontar tu problema, no quieres…

–Quiero mi guitarra – soltó el otro con brusquedad, sin mirarlo – te lo he dicho en todas las malditas sesiones. Primero mi guitarra. Luego comenzamos lo que sea que deba comenzar.

–Y yo te he respondido en todas esas mismas sesiones que primero debes mostrar compromiso de tu parte y que solo así podrás tenerla. Bajo supervisión, pero la tendrás.

–Entonces… no vamos a avanzar ningún escalón.

El hombre de lentes dejó de lado de computadora, cerró la tapa y se concentró en el rubio totalmente. Inspeccionándolo.

–¿Quieres la guitarra?, ¿en verdad la quieres?

–Sí.

–Está bien… puede estar aquí mañana a primera hora, pero estará solo si respondes a mi pregunta – el rubio lo miró torciendo la boca – ¿Qué sentías cuando ocupabas las cuerdas de la guitarra?

.

 **III**

La dejaron sentada en una de las bancas de los jardines, justo donde llegaba el sol del mediodía tapada con un cobertor color sandía. A su lado se acomodó una enfermera de cabellos negros y lentes que parecía tenerle alergia al aire porque estornudaba cada cinco minutos.

Mimi estaba y no estaba allí. Su mente estaba en modo pausa al igual que su cuerpo, tenía los ojos perdidos en unas aves que se bañaban en una fuente a un par de metros. Jugueteaban entre ellas y en cuanto emprendieron el vuelo una horrible angustia se apoderó de Mimi, las observó alejarse y en ese preciso instante su respiración de aceleró y una crisis de pánico obligó a la enfermera a calmarla. Si no fuera por lo profundamente medicada que estaba, ella habría salido corriendo a buscar algo con que apagar físicamente esa angustia, pero sus extremidades no respondieron.

–Señorita Tachikawa todo va a pasar – dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad – concéntrese en su respiración, cierre los ojos y sienta como el aire entra y sale de sus pulmones, como…

–Debes anotar todo –Interrumpió en un susurró mirándola de soslayo.

La enfermera sacó una lapicera de su pantalón y una pequeña libreta de su chaqueta.

Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Mimi le arrebató la pluma, parecía que había despertado de un sueño, se levantó el vestido y se enterró un cuarto del lápiz en su muslo.

La pelinegra pegó un grito. Mimi echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el banco tiritando.

Sonrió al momento que soltaba todo el aire guardado dentro de ella.

.

 **IV**

–¿Qué hiciste?

–Golpeé al doctorcillo. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

–Hice que despidieran a otra enfermera.

Ambos rieron.

Los separaba una gruesa pared, pero una rendija del aire acondicionado les permitía, al menos, oírse.

Luego de cruzar miradas aquel día en la sala de visitas, se buscaron la tarde siguiente en los jardines.

Yamato fue el primero en verla. Estaba apoyada en un árbol cerca de la malla que separaba a hombres y mujeres. Se acercó con las manos enterradas en su pantalón color burdeos, trató que fuese lo más casual posible. Ambas secciones no tenían permitido hablar entre ellos, no al menos sin permiso de sus respectivos doctores.

Se miraron sin decir ni una palabra, pero sus ojos dijeron todo, hasta las drogas que corrían por su sangre en esos instantes. Se inspeccionaron como lo hacían dos perros que desde la distancia decidían si atacar, alejarse o simplemente mostrarse los dientes.

Así fue durante diez días, hasta que Mimi decidió hablar.

–Te he visto en televisión.

–Yo también – respondió el rubio.

–¿Será un efecto secundario?

Yamato se encogió de hombros. No había ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

–¿Quién fue?

–Mis mejores amigos. ¿Quién fue?

–Mi hermano.

No hablaron más. Sino hasta dos días después.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Yo? Nada – Mimi se concentró en sus manos temblorosas. Odiaba la nueva droga y sus consecuencias - ¿Qué hiciste tú?

–¿Yo? Demasiado.

–¿Por eso no te dejan dormir?

–Quizás… ¿Por qué no te dejan dormir a ti?

–Por no haber hecho nada.

.

 **V**

Ambos descubrieron que las habitaciones de "castigo" no separaban a hombres y mujeres ya que se encontraban dentro de un sector donde estaban las consultas de los doctores y podían ser vigilados las 24 horas del día.

Lo supieron sin querer y después de que los descubrieran conversando. El Doctor Kido y la Doctora Orimoto se escandalizaron en el segundo que lo supieron. No era porque fuesen hombre y mujer, sino porque la enfermedad que ambos padecían los podían llevar a un punto sin retorno. Podían destruirse en un segundo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos doctores supo es que la ventilación comunicaba todos los dormitorios de esa sección. Lo más probable es que ninguno de los que pasaron por allí dijo algo al respecto.

Mimi llegó primero, después de arrebatarle a una enfermera una pluma de punta filosa, de esas que necesitaban tinta para funcionar. Se hizo un profundo corte bajo el seno derecho, entre las costillas. En esos momentos estaba desnuda frente a la mujer, que era de contextura gruesa, ésta estaba precisamente anotando alguna nueva marca que pudiese haberse hecho Mimi durante esa semana.

Yamato llegó al día siguiente, cuando un enfermero llegó a su cuarto a entregarle sus medicamentos, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el mismo golpeándolo, hizo lo mismo con dos o tres más que se le atravesaron en el camino. Él iba a irse de ese lugar, aun así tuviese que golpear al personal en su totalidad. Llegaron los guardias y al primero le quebró la nariz, pero fue reducido entre cuatro hombres más.

No logró llegar ni a la mitad.

.

 **VI**

–También canto.

–Debes de hacerlo muy mal si nunca te he oído.

–Idiota.

Mimi no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato.

–Espero que nunca vuelvas a tocar tu maldita guitarra.

–Espero que las lapiceras desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra.

Yamato no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Mimi.

.

 **VII**

Mimi no estaba de ánimo. Nunca lo estaba. Pero ese día, en verdad que no lo estaba en lo más mínimo.

Le dolía la cabeza y había vomitado a posta las pastillas que le dejaron en su manos. La tuvieron que bañar una vez más. No le molestaba que lo hicieran, durante aquellos baños se sentía como una princesa de la época medieval donde los sirvientes hacen todo y ella nada.

Luego la vistieron con ese horrible pantalón burdeos y esa camiseta blanca. La sentía más holgada que el primer día y supo que había adelgazado.

Sonrió internamente, necesitaba urgente un espejo y verse rota.

–Mimi, no podrás volver a salir al jardín sin supervisión – habló la doctora Orimoto mirándola con severidad.

–La última vez no estaba sola.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces no entiendo a qué te refieres.

–¿Ishida? ¿Te suena Ishida?

–Puede ser.

–Mimi no hemos avanzado en nada. ¿Quieres estar aquí para siempre?

–Hagamos un trato.

La rubia doctora alzo una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

–Él quiere su guitarra. Dásela y yo hablo. Hablaré todo lo que quieras, no me guardaré nada. Hablaré tanto que querrás callarme.

–No puedo intervenir en las decisiones que mis colegas.

Mimi vio que la hora de la terapia había terminado, se levantó de su silla un poco mareada. Se quedó allí frente a la doctora Orimoto con su pokerface.

–¿Quiere saber cómo pierdo tanto dinero? Le daré una pista, adoro ver como las cosas se destruyen.

–¿Cómo lo hicieron contigo?

–¿Por qué no conversa con su marido hoy mientras están en la cama?... puede ser antes o después de un polvo. De seguro lo debe necesitar, oí que está con licencia médica después del golpe.

.

 **VIII**

Yamato sonrió complacido y desde la lejanía de su puesto alzó su guitarra para mostrársela a Mimi que a muchos metros de distancia, y acompañada de una enfermera de cabellos violáceos, se trenzó el cabello y no le dedicó ninguna expresión facial.

 **IX**

Yamato tenía frente a él a un hombre muy parecido a Joe Kido, el cual resultó ser el hermano del mismo.

Hubiera querido sentirse culpable por haber golpeado al que era su doctor, pero no lo hizo. No lo sentía. La pregunta que le había hecho fue un llamado a sus demonios internos y éstos reaccionaron, tomaron control de su cuerpo y lo último que recordó fue tener al peliazul bajo su cuerpo golpeándolo sin cesar. Entre tres enfermeros y un potente calmante lograron sacarlo de la consulta.

–Yamato Ishida – nombró Shin Kido leyendo en el computador lo que parecía ser el resumen de todas las ineficaces terapias que llevaba – cantante, muy exitoso por lo visto. Todas tus propiedades, todos tus autos… en prenda. Vaya hasta tu cuenta bancaria está retenida, tu custodia actualmente está en manos de tu hermano menor Takeru Takaishi – se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño – Son muchas demandas en su contra señor Ishida – abrió sus ojos asombrado – vaya… me asombra que Joe haya cedido con respecto al tema de la guitarra.

Yamato empuñó las manos, su vista se empezaba a nublar.

–Toqué un punto sensible, al parecer – dijo el doctor al notar su reacción – Te comento que sé karate, cinturón negro. No me vas a derribar tan fácil como a mi hermano – Shin Kido se levantó de su puesto y se colocó a un lado de Yamato que miraba en suelo con insistencia – Yo opto por terapia de shock. No habrá rodeos conmigo. Pero también soy generoso. ¿Qué pides por hablar?

El rubio levantó la vista en ese mismo instante y escudriñó los ojos del doctor.

–¿Puedo pedir lo que quieras?

–Dentro de lo que sea posible, sí.

–Quiero estar con Mimi Tachikawa, sin supervisión.

–Me la estás poniendo difícil – sonrió – te doy una contraoferta: Puedes estar con ella en el patio común donde están los pacientes que se encuentran en la etapa final de su tratamiento. Una vez por semana, con supervisión a distancia.

–Hecho.

.

 **X**

Mimi retrocedió en el momento justo en que Yamato iba a tocar su brazo.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás insegura. Lo miró sin entender.

–No me toques – dijo entre dientes con voz neutra.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una enfermedad contagiosa? – preguntó con ironía.

–¿Por qué pediste esto?

–Quería agradecerte en persona lo que hiciste por mí. Me refiero a la guitarra.

–No sé de qué hablas.

Mimi se hizo la desentendida y caminó por el jardín. Alejándose del rubio. Al menos eso le decía su sentido común, su alarma interna le decía que se alejara de él lo que más pudiese porque en cuanto llegasen los demonios internos a atormentarla y a hacerse cargo de sus acciones, ella no iba a poder controlarse.

Era muy distinto observar a Yamato a través de la malla, muy diferente a oír su voz por la ducto de la ventilación, a tenerlo allí sin nada que los separara, nada que cuidara de ella y de lo que podía hacer.

–Voy a hablar… esa fue mi condición.

–No me interesa – dijo ella dándole la espalda.

–Puedo traerte lápices la próxima semana, mi nuevo doctor tiene muchos.

–Tráeme una cuerda y la oferta será más tentadora.

Yamato sonrió y sin importarle lo más mínimo la reacción de la castaña la tomó del brazo y la apretó con fuerza. Ella cerró sus ojos, reprimiendo un gemido de placer.

–Tengo las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

Mimi abrió sus ojos y azul contra caramelo chocaron con oscuridad.

–¿Por qué crees que la pedí? – Mimi sonrió de lado.

El rubio tomó ahora su otro brazo y aplicó una fuerza tal que lo hizo temblar.

–¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

–¿Cantante drogadicto?... lo típico me imagino.

Él soltó una carcajada.

Se acercó a su oído y en cuanto Mimi sintió su respiración revoloteando su cuello se mordió el labio inferior.

–A un drogadicto típico le habrían dejado tener su guitarra – susurró – a mí me la prohibieron porque me gustaba ver las cuerdas de mi guitarra alrededor del cuello de algunas fans. Dime Mimi, ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Jugadora de póker con depresión que se autolesiona?

Mimi se separó de él para mirarlo.

–Mi padre me enseñó a jugar, lo hacía antes de encerrarme en el cuarto con él. Le gustaba castigarme cuando perdía. Por eso aprendí a ganar. Pero tuve mala suerte, también le gustaba felicitarme.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **:)**


	3. En Llamas

**Please, Hurt me**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **TRES:** En llamas

* * *

 **I**

La doctora Orimoto se acercó a su colega y cuñado Shin Kido. Ambos se quedaron de pie bajo el patio techado de la zona donde se encontraban los pacientes en la etapa final de su tratamiento. Aquellos que estaban a punto de ser dados de alta. La rubia siquiatra suspiró pesadamente mientras oía las risas de Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida que estaban sentados sobre el césped a unos ocho metros de distancia.

—¿Cómo va la terapia de Tachikawa? ¿Habla? – preguntó el peliazul mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Quedaban pocos minutos para separar al rubio y a la castaña y llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Sí… lo hace y entiendo por qué no quería hacerlo – Orimoto miró a Kido torciendo su boca – Es el tercer caso más complicado que se me ha presentado en lo que llevo en la clínica. ¿El habla?

—También lo hace… tiene un serio problema de empatía con las personas, entre otros problemas. Cae dentro la categoría de sociópata – el siquiatra vio como Yamato ayudaba a la Tachikawa a levantarse del suelo con cuidado – pero te juro que no sé qué sucede entre ellos dos que pareciere como si…

—¿Cómo si se sanaran mutuamente? – finalizó la rubia y el otro asintió a duras penas – yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Pidió si guitarra…

—La vendita guitarra – murmuró ella.

—¿Sabes que ahorcaba a algunas fans hasta hacerlas desfallecer? No mató a ninguna, claro. Pero ¿qué pasa por la cabeza de alguien para querer hacer eso?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No sabe qué responder, sólo dice que lo hace sentir… bien.

—Tachikawa se ha intentado suicidar tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, lo trata de hacer desde que tenía once.

Kido la miró preocupado.

—¿Tú crees…?

—Sí, lo creo. Están actuando Shin… están esperando a que bajemos los brazos. Por ningún motivo le permitas traer su guitarra y debes exigir que lo revisen minuciosamente cada vez que entre y salga de aquí. Yo pediré lo mismo para ella.

.

 **II**

Mimi vomitó una vez más las pastillas que le dieron. Eran tan fuertes que su estómago no las soportaba. Se arrodilló frente al WC devolviendo ahora algo más que solo las pastillas, sollozó cada vez que pudo y aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba a Yamato.

.

 **III**

Yamato se sentó cerca de la ventana de su habitación abrazando su guitarra y rasgando las cuerdas en una triste melodía que salió de la nada. Los árboles afuera se mecían al son de la suave brisa. Comenzó a cantar, tosió un poco antes se seguir, iba a cumplir tres meses sin hacerlo y su voz se había quedado estancada. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez su voz era la de antes… movió los dedos sobre el mástil de la guitarra y pensó en Mimi.

.

 **IV**

Las visitas estaban permitidas solo los fines de semana, pero cuando se trataba de los padres de los pacientes, siempre se podía hacer una excepción si eso mejoraba la salud de la persona.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía permitido que sus dos padres la visitasen junto con sus dos mejores amigos, nadie más.

De todas formas, la doctora Orimoto encontró muy extraño que las enfermeras murmuraran por lo bajo lo atractivo que era el señor Tachikawa siendo que el padrastro de Mimi, a quien ella conocía, era un tipo muy normal.

Ante la duda y una repentina cortina de terror, se encontró corriendo por los pasillos pasando a llevar a varios en su camino, incluido su cuñado que corrió tras ella preocupado.

—Abre la puerta – le exigió a una enfermera con los nervios crispados.

—¿Qué sucede, Izumi?

—¿Cómo era el hombre que visitó a mi paciente? – demandó la rubia a la torpe chica que no lograba dar con las llaves correctas de la habitación.

—Alto, cabellos oscuros, anteojos y …

La siquiatra palideció y le arrebató las llaves.

Encontró a Mimi en una esquina, echa un ovillo con el cabello sobre el rostro y temblando como si estuviese empapada.

—No era su padrastro, era su padre biológico – le susurró a su colega.

.

 **V**

—¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Nos demandarán!

El director de la clínica no paraba de gritar, hacía ya más de treinta minutos que lo hacía, la plana completa de médicos y los dos jefes de enfermeras estaban en la gigantesca oficina.

—¿Está confirmado? – bramó.

—Sí, señor. Confirmado.

.

 **VI**

Yamato se cruzó de brazos molesto. El doctor Kido hablaba de su terapia con total normalidad, esperando que el rubio frente a él le respondiera. Eso no iba a pasar. No si él no le decía dónde estaba Mimi.

Llevaba más de dos semanas sin verla y aunque preguntaba y preguntaba nadie se dignaba a darle una maldita respuesta.

—Como te dije hace unos momentos, podemos ir bajando la dosis para ver cómo reaccionas a estar sin la droga. Vas a cumplir los tres meses y queremos comenzar la nueva etapa con…

—¿Dónde está Mimi? – interrumpió.

—Yamato, la señorita Tachikawa está con un virus muy infeccioso y se encuentra en la enfermería de la clínica siendo muy bien atendida. En cuanto mejore, lo sabrás de inmediato.

—Eso es mentira… ¿por qué me mientes?

—Yo no…

—¡MIENTES! – gritó y golpeó el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas provocando que algunas cosas sobre el mismo cayeran al suelo - ¡¿Dónde está?! Necesito verla… es lo único… ella es la única que me hace sentir bien en todo este lugar de mierda.

—Yamato, Mimi está en la zona de enfermería del hospital…

Y lo repitió una y mil veces, tantas como fueron necesarias. Como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo y no a su paciente.

.

 **VII**

Yamato Ishida sabía lo que tenía y sabía cómo utilizarlo. Era así como muchas fans cayeron, cayeron tanto que cuando quisieron salir, simplemente no pudieron. Algunas se dejaron a otras tuvo que obligarlas colocándose sobre ellas, pero la finalidad era la misma. Algo había en sus caras, cuando estás iban cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en un sueño que Yamato les regalaba, que no podía parar.

Ahora tuvo que utilizar su mirada azulina con una de las enfermeras, una de cabello violáceo y ojos miel, la había visto cuidando a Mimi, ella debía saber algo. Le coqueteó descaradamente, tocando su brazo en una caricia, se acercó lo suficiente para hacerla temblar y le susurró al oído que de tanto verla había compuesto una canción en su honor.

Fue fácil, en menos de diez minutos supo que Mimi no estaba en la clínica sino en el hospital. Su padre biológico, burlando los controles, pidió verla. Estuvo con ella una hora completa.

La violó durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

.

 **VIII**

Mimi llenó la tina del cuarto, se aseguró de que el agua estuviese lo más helada posible. Se metió tiritando por el frío aún con la bata del hospital puesta y por más que trató, no podía dejar de llorar.

Eran años y años sufriéndolo. A los once años su padre la sentó en sus piernas invitándola a aprender un juego muy divertido y en verdad lo era, lo era tanto que no notaba cuando las manos de su padre se metían bajo su vestido. Un año más tarde, y debido, según él, a que ella no sabía jugar la castigaba. La encerraba en la habitación y la obligaba a hacer cosas que a su edad ella no entendía muy bien, pero que ella las creía correctas. Después de todo, es tu padre quien te dice que las hagas, el que se supone está ahí para protegerte.

No fue así, Mimi ya no quería perder, no quería que la castigaran más. Aprendió a ganar y nunca supo que desde allí todo empeoraría. A los catorce años, si estuvo consciente de lo que le hicieron.

Para su fortuna, su madre se separó y se volvió a casar con un hombre increíble que la quería bastante, pero ella ya estaba rota.

A la mayoría de edad, comenzó a frecuentar casinos… esperando encontrarlo, quería encontrarlo y hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que ella tuvo que sufrir. Nunca lo encontró. Lo que sí halló fue fama, siempre ganaba, ganó mucho dinero, tanto que no supo qué hacer con él. Aunque, en verdad, siempre supo lo que quería hacer con ese dinero y cuando lo juntó en el patio de su casa y le prendió fuego… fue todo perfecto.

No estaba sola, adoraba ver como las cosas se destruían.

 **IX**

—Necesito que me des un permiso de salida, Takeru - su hermano lo miró alzando una ceja. ¿Había escuchado bien? – Cumplí los tres meses, estoy cumpliendo la terapia como me la han pedido, en la mañana y en la tarde, tomo mis medicamentos a la hora. No he hecho ninguna estupidez – se frotó las manos contra la cara – TK, por favor, necesito salir un solo día. Un día y volveré a la hora que tú me digas estaré de vuelta.

 **X**

Yamato entró a una tienda de música, llevando unos lentes oscuros y una gorra que tapaba todo su rubio cabello. Se paseó por la zona de las guitarras, probando la tensión de las cuerdas.

—Señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

Una linda chica le sonrió con amabilidad y los ojos del Ishida se fueron a su cuello sin que lo pudiese evitar. Respiró lentamente, para calmar a sus demonios internos que rogaban salir.

—Cu-cuerdas.

—¿Cuerdas? ¿Para qué tipo de instrumento?

—Para… para – se rascó, primero, su brazo con insistencia y luego su cuello. La terapia estaba ayudando, tenía que ser sincero por mucho que le costara. Sin sus medicamentos encima, más las terapias, ya le habría dicho a la chica si quería acompañarlo a otro lugar y de paso habría comprado todas las cuerdas habidas y por haber en la tienda. Pero se enfocó en su objetivo – Guitarra – soltó al fin con dificultad. Sentía el sudor correr por su frente.

—¿Acústica o eléctrica, señor?

—Acústica.

Salió de la tienda respirando con dificultad. Había sido una prueba en su camino que sorteó con… bueno no salió tan mal después de todo.

 **XI**

Sora se acomodó en la cama de su amiga, apegándose a su cuerpo. La abrazó con cariño mientras Mimi tenía la vista perdida en la decoración de su habitación.

—Taichi dijo que traería pizza… ¡con piña! – sonrió la pelirroja – sólo a ti te gustan esas extrañas combinaciones, Mimi – le echó un vistazo a su amiga que parecía ni siquiera querer parpadear – Vamos a encontrarte un mejor lugar, Mi-chan. Y vamos a meter a la cárcel a ese mal nacido. Te lo prometo.

Un par de lágrimas solitarias rodaron por las mejillas de la castaña. Ella no quería verlo en la cárcel, era quería verlo arder.

—¡Pizza de piña para mi princesa y pizza de pepperoni para la mujer de mi vida! – entró exclamando Taichi desde la puerta del dormitorio con dos cajas en sus manos.

Mimi no pudo sonreír.

 **XII**

Yamato se sorprendía cada día de sí mismo. Había escalado la pared – con ayuda de una enredadera – y había llegado hasta el dormitorio de Mimi. Le había costado bastante evitar a dos guardias apostados a la entrada de la casa y tuvo que subirse a una pared colindante que lo dejó con un par de rasguños.

Pero era lo de menos, ya estaba allí. Abrió la ventana con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Mimi dormía en su cama y cuando Yamato se arrodilló frente a ella unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y decirle que él no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie la tocara, ni siquiera sus propios demonios internos. Por eso estaba tomando sus medicamentos, por eso asistía sagradamente a terapia y hablaba de sus problemas.

Quería una solución… para estar con ella.

Estiró su mano y acarició sus rizos con la mano temblándole. Las semanas a su lado, habían calado su negro y complicado corazón. Creyó en un principio que lo hacía porque quería ver sus cuerdas alrededor de su cuello como tanto se lo pedía ella.

" _Lastímame, Yamato, por favor. Necesito sentir algo… y el dolor es lo que más me llena"_

—No podría hacerlo, aunque me lo rogases de rodillas – susurró antes de plantarle un beso en los cabellos.

Se alejó y vio dos pupilas color miel mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Yamato? ¿Te escapaste?

Él rio.

—Me dieron el día libre, vine a sacarte a dar un paseo – se levantó y abrió el armario de la castaña – Tengo que volver antes de las cuatro de la mañana – volvió a reír - En realidad, era antes de las doce, pero un par de horas no harán la diferencia.

—Pero…

—Vístete… hay algo que tienes que hacer. Y sé que si no te acompaño no irás.

 **XIII**

Mimi lo vio tirado frente a sí, con una cuerda de guitarra alrededor del cuello y la cara amoratada. El aroma a bencina siempre le había gustado y cerró los ojos aspirando con más ganas.

Yamato se acercó a ella y le pasó su encendedor.

—Van a saber que fuimos nosotros – dijo ella mirando con asco a la persona a sus pies.

—¿Crees que existan cárceles mixtas? O ¿piezas donde podamos escucharnos y conversar?... Tampoco me molestaría un patio común para verte sonreír – la miró con una cara que él no sabía que podía mostrar: cariño - Desde ahora sólo quiero verte sonreír…

Mimi encendió el fuego y lanzó el encendedor. El fuego comenzó al instante y ella se sintió liberada. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando ver destruirse. Se metió las manos a la chaqueta y sacó una baraja de cartas que lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su padre que ardía en llamas.

.

.

* * *

 **Solo queda un cap. Just one! :)**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Reinicio

**Please, Hurt me**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **CUATRO:** Reinicio

* * *

 **I**

Satoe Tachikawa salió de la oficina del director de la clínica siendo tomada de la cintura de un hombre rubio de ojos azules, el tipo tenía una barba de ya varios días y la mirada cansada, al igual que la madre de Mimi.

Caminaron acompañados de la doctora Orimoto que apretaba nerviosa el juego de llaves en su mano.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mimi estaba sentada en posición de loto mirando distraídamente la ventana frente a ella.

Parecía ser un buen día, el sol parecía pronosticarlo.

—Hija, ¿Estás segura?

La castaña giró al rubio que la miraba con cariño, pero también la miraba con preocupación.

—Podemos buscar otro lugar, hay uno muy bueno...

—Estoy segura – confirmó ella interrumpiendo a su madre que apretó la camisa de su nuevo esposo dudosa.

La siquiatra se apoyó en la puerta cerrada. Nuevas órdenes prohibían las visitas en las habitaciones sin supervisión.

 **II**

—No estoy desistiendo de la demanda porque quiera – informó el hombre rubio a la doctora Orimoto cuando caminaban por los pasillos de la clínica hacia la salida – sólo estoy protegiendo a mi hija. Quiero que ella esté tranquila y si ella lo está acá, voy a retirar la demanda y voy a esperar que ud y su equipo la sanen – se detuvo un instante, frente a las altas puertas de madera – No es de mi sangre, pero la amo como si lo fuera y en cuanto lo encuentre…

No terminó de hablar, Satoe Tachikawa que se había quedado hablando con unas enfermeras, llegó a su lado.

 **III**

Yamato la miró mientras tarareaba una canción de su autoría. Tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro que no se desprendía por más que trataba.

Creyó que después de aquel día, ella jamás querría volver a la clínica. ¿Quién querría volver al lugar donde pasó por una experiencia tan traumatizante?

Cuando se lo pregunto, la castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros y le contestó que vivió en su hogar hasta las veintitrés, un lugar no define una experiencia, es la mente quien lleva la experiencia a donde fuese, creando demonios internos que no permiten conciliar el sueño.

Y ella, llevaba ya dos semanas durmiendo tranquila… gracias a él.

El Ishida se acercó un poco más y tocó su brazo delicadamente. Mimi se sacudió en un escalofrío y él rio por lo bajo. Sus dedos bajaron, dejando un camino de piel erizada por donde pasaba, la miró de reojo notando que la respiración de la castaña se había acelerado.

-¿Puedo? – su pregunta la formuló en voz baja, pero aún así se notaban los tintes de nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero tomarte de la mano y no soltarla nunca más.

 **IV**

Joe Kido se sentó frente a Yamato. Lo observó detenidamente y tuvo que admitirlo, su hermano tenía razón, estaba cambiado. Tenía otra mirada, sus ojos azules brillaban, no eran opacos como el primer día que entró a su consulta.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Perdón? – el siquiatra iba a comenzar a tipear en su computador cuando el Ishida habló y no entendió por qué le pedía disculpas.

—Por haberte golpeado.

El hombre de lentes abrió la boca para responder, pero su sorpresa no se lo permitió.

¿Qué demonios había hecho su hermano en esos dos meses que estuvo fuera para que su paciente cambiara tanto?

 **V**

—Yo no hice nada – comentó Shin Kido a Joe invitándolo a caminar por la zona donde estaban los pacientes en su etapa final de tratamiento – … fue ella.

Y apuntó con su cabeza a la castaña paciente de la esposa de su hermano que, sentada frente a Ishida en posición de flor de loto – que estaba en la misma posición – tenían ambas manos entrelazadas. Él trataba de hacerla reír, pero Mimi parecía reticente. Después de varios minutos, ella sonrió.

Yamato trató de acercarse, quizás con la intención de besarla.

Ella no se lo permitió.

 **VI**

Mimi notó que había ganado peso, la camiseta que meses atrás le quedaba holgada, hoy se apegaba a sus curvas. Se miró en el reflejo de un ventanal, camino a su terapia, su cabello brillaba tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así, sus mejillas habían recuperado el color y sus ojos… se reflejaba en sus ojos y no encontraba dejos de lo que había sido anteriormente.

—Buenos días, Mimi – saludó Orimoto con una sonrisa y con la mano le indicó la silla para que se sentara.

Pero ella no lo hizo, acarició el borde del respaldo de la silla.

—¿Sucede algo?

La castaña la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La siquiatra alertada se levantó de su puesto y casi corrió al lado de su paciente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Creo que lo quiero – soltó en un sollozo – pero no le puedo dar lo que él quiere.

—¿Ishida? – Mimi asintió. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la mujer que sabía por su marido de las conductas sociópatas del rubio - ¿Te ha pedido algo? ¿Te ha obligado a hacer algo que tu no quieras?

—No – fue su respuesta tajante.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Un beso – interrumpió y en cuanto lo dijo se sintió como una niña de diez años – pero no puedo. Hace unas semanas me preguntó si podía tomar mi mano, pero le dije que no. Sólo hace tres días cedí. Pero ayer…trató de besarme. Nunca había dejado que alguien me tocara – se rio ante la oración – que alguien me tocara así y cuesta demasiado.

No pudo seguir hablando, comenzó a llorar como hace años no lo hacía y su rubia siquiatra hizo lo que pocas veces, pacientes como Mimi permitían: la abrazó.

 **VII**

—¿Vas a volver a componer?

Takeru Takaishi, al otro lado de la mesa en ese día de visitas, sonrió ampliamente. Su hermano le había pedido que le llevara su cuaderno en donde él escribía oraciones sueltas, que más tarde se convertían en canciones, éxitos de la mano de su banda musical, de la cual llevaba ya seis meses alejado.

—Quizás lo haga en mis tiempos libres… la inspiración volvió – y miró de soslayo a un par de mesas más adelante donde su castaña hablaba con un moreno. Esa vez la pelirroja de siempre no estaba.

—El jueves llamó tu representante y dijo que estaba todo listo para que vuelvas en Agosto. Se ganaron todas las demandas – Takeru entrelazó sus dedos, nervioso – Hermano, necesito preguntarte algo – Yamato lo miró alzando una de sus cejas y esperó - ¿Estás bien?, digo volver a las giras, volver a lo de antes. Desde la disquera indicaron que una sola demanda más y cortan los lazos contigo independiente de lo difícil que les resulte conseguir otro vocalista. Pero su alegato es que esconder las demandas y hacer hasta lo imposible para que no salieran a la luz, fue altamente costoso y…

—Que se queden con las propiedades – dijo – con los autos… Takeru que se queden con todo. No volveré a la banda.

Al rubio menor se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, no volveré. Déjalo muy en claro a mi representante que de paso está despedido. No quiero más de eso. Descubrí algo que llena cada célula de mi cuerpo y no voy a dejarla ir.

 **VIII**

Taichi miró a su amiga y acogió sus manos entre las suyas.

—Te ves hermosa, Mimi. En verdad te ha hecho bien este lugar. Te quedan solo dos semanas para que seas dada de alta – sonrió - ¿Estás contenta?

—No sé si contenta sea la palabra que debería usar, pero al menos estoy tranquila.

El Yagami se acomodó en su asiento incómodo y apretó con más fuerza las manos de su amiga.

—Te tengo que contar algo, es el motivo por el que Sora no pudo venir.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? – las manos de Taichi estaban helada, cosa extraña ya que siempre estaban tibias.

—Encontraron a tu padre muerto – el corazón de la Tachikawa se alborotó y su mente pensó de inmediato en Yamato – descubrieron que debía montones de dinero a unos tipos por sus juegos en el póker, al parecer tomaron venganza y le prendieron fuego. Hay un hombre confeso, Sora está averiguando por eso no está aquí - el moreno estiró su mano hacia la mejilla de su amiga y la acarició con cariño – Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, Mi-chan. Eres libre. Y en dos semanas más vendremos con Sora a buscarte.

 **IX**

Yamato caminó de un lugar a otro, giraba alrededor de Mimi y luego volvía a caminar de izquierda a derecha. La Tachikawa ya estaba mareada.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto de una vez?

Y así lo hizo, de golpe, frente a ella. La miró molesto y Mimi no entendió el porqué.

—¿Por qué a él lo dejas tocarte?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ese moreno… el día de visitas. Te tocó la mejilla, te tocó las manos. ¿Por qué el sí puede y yo no?

—Taichi…

—Sí, si… ése.

—Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco hace muchos años.

—¿Te gusta?

Mimi rio incrédula.

—Es mi mejor amigo y a su vez es el novio de mi mejor amiga.

—¿La pelirroja que no fue?

—Sí, ella… - La castaña lo miró y de un momento a otro sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona - ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué?... ¿Yo celoso?... ya quisieras… - y le dio la espalda con las manos apostadas en sus caderas.

Mimi lo rodeó para poder mirarlo de frente y fue ella quien tomó sus manos y las entrelazó a las suyas. Yamato no ocultó su sorpresa, él era el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa cuando de tocarla se trataba y lo hacía siempre después de pedirle permiso.

Eso era lo que Joe Kido le había instruido, luego de confesarle que se había enamorado de la castaña, las víctimas de abusos son reacias al contacto físico con personas que no conocen, porque creen que pueden ser lastimadas nuevamente.

 _Ve lento y siempre pídele permiso. No hagas nada si ella no te lo permite._

—Yamato, puedes… - y con una señal de su cabeza le pidió inclinarse.

Él lo hizo, Mimi se empinó un poco. Ladeó su cabeza y a pesar de que creyó que no serían tan difícil, lo fue mucho más.

Sus labios temblaron cuando tocaron los del Ishida.

Mimi podía decir con todas sus letras que era su primer beso verdadero. Yamato pudo decir lo mismo.

 **X**

El rubio Ishida dejó caer su pequeño bolso en el salón del departamento de su hermano menor.

El piso de Takeru Takaishi era pequeño a pesar de tener dos habitaciones. En el cuarto que le había sido asignado pudo encontrar cuatro de sus guitarras y tres bajos. Respiró complicado e inconscientemente se tomó dos de sus píldoras sin la necesidad de un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? – preguntó su hermano apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Remátalas. No las quiero.

—¿Rematarlas?... ¿Estás seguro?

—Créeme TK – le dijo con una sonrisa a medida que se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero negra – Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo. Voy a salir.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Tendré mi celular prendido, lo prometo. Puedes llamarme a la hora que creas necesaria. Necesito hacer algo…

—¿Se llama Mimi Tachikawa?

Yamato se sonrojó, cosa muy extraña en él y al notarlo su hermano se rio.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Durante el tiempo que estuviste en terapia me visitaron los amigos de ella. Son muy agradables. Conversamos bastante. Todos estamos felices de que hayan salido airosos de sus respectivas terapias, hermano - se acercó a él que aún estaba inmóvil en medio del dormitorio. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda – Es bueno verte feliz.

Y salió del cuarto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 **XI**

Mimi escuchó como la ventana de su habitación de abría despacio. Se sentó en su cama rascándose los ojos ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando lo oyó.

Yamato caminó hacia ella, sacándose los zapatos y metiéndose con todo y ropa entre las sábanas de la castaña. Se acercó lo suficiente para dejar su frente pegada a la de la Tachikawa. Sus alientos me mezclaron y ambos sonrieron.

—Hoy en la mañana renuncié – habló el rubio y le pidió permiso para tomarla de la mano. Ella asintió – Creo que terminaré mi carrera en la universidad, nunca es tarde.

—Me llamaron para jugar un torneo de póker que se celebrará en Singapur a fines de mes.

—¿Aceptaste? – Yamato la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta que se demoraba bastante en llegar.

—No, no quiero saber nada más de eso. Venderé esta casa y el auto. Compraré algo pequeño y… - le dedicó una caricia al rubio en sus cabellos dorados - … creo que también volveré a estudiar.

—Takeru dice que si todo sale bien, puedo emanciparme en unos dos meses y volver a tomar el control de mis pertenencias.

—¿Queda algo?

—No mucho. Me queda el primer departamento que compré, cuando recién comencé mi carrera y una moto. Ambos estaban a nombre de Tk, así que no fueron embargadas.

Mimi se acomodó bajo la barbilla de Yamato y él la abrazó con cuidado.

—¿Puedo besarte? – el rubio bajó su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de la boca de la castaña.

Ella tembló, aún habían cosas que le costaban y que según su siquiatra iban a demorar varios meses más en superarse. Y estaba en ello, después de abandonar la clínica, asistía a terapia personalizada en la consulta privada que tenía Izumi Orimoto.

—¿Me quieres? – y esa fue su respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Quererte?... ¿Te diste cuenta lo que hiciste conmigo?... ¿Te diste cuenta que no fue ni Shin Kido, ni Jou Kido, ni los medicamentos los que me sanaron y alejaron mis demonios internos? Fuiste tú y aun no entiendo cómo lo hiciste… - se detuvo para borrar las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica - … ¿Quererte, Mimi? Podría decir que te amo y quedaría corto con lo que siento por ti. Por ti hago todo, incluso pagarle a alguien para que se culpabilice de aquello… para que tú estés tranquila. Así que si quieres saber si te quiero, la respuesta es no. Te amo e insisto… es más que sólo amarte.

Y Mimi no necesitó oír más, ella misma lo besó, pero esta vez fue con seguridad. Lo besó con pasión, con locura, con ansiedad, con libertad y sin miedos.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron abrazados, ningún demonio interno los molestó, ni esa noche, ni ninguna de las que les siguieron.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No hay más, reto cumplido.**

 **Blue, espero que te haya gustado :)**

 **A todos los demás! Ya saben!**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
